


Black Widow and Winter Solider Meet (Again)

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Set Up, Trick or Treating, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 20:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon Snow loves his niece and Sansa Stark loves her nephew.  And while dressing up as Superheroes to help out at a Halloween event at school might not have been something they'd planned to do, they'll wind up glad that they did.





	Black Widow and Winter Solider Meet (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mynameisnoneya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisnoneya/gifts).



> Silly Halloween Fluff just because :)

“Please, Jon!” Rhae begged before she started coughing and hacking again. “I promised the teacher that I’d help Mrs. Stark with Trunk or Treat! And, Elie will be so disappointed if she can’t go. You said you were off,” she croaked hoarsely.

Jon grumbled to himself but then thought of his little niece. He couldn’t let Elie down.

“All right, Rhae. I’ll do it. It’s not like I have to dress up, right?”

“Well, about that…” Rhae said and Jon groaned aloud.

Jon Snow loved his half-sister and her daughter very much. It was the only explanation. Otherwise, there was no way you’d catch him dressing up as the Winter Soldier for a Halloween trick-or-treat…or trunk-or-treat at his niece’s school just because Rhae had caught the flu.

It wasn’t as though he harbored any ill will towards Marvel or the Winter Soldier. He was quite fond of the comics and the movies for that matter. Okay...honestly, if he was inclined to dress up, he'd always thought that Winter Soldier would suit him pretty well.  But he was a grown-ass man! Twenty-seven and a cop. He dreaded what the guys at the station would think if they ever caught wind of this.

His niece Elie was six and had dressed as Wonder Woman. She’d explained very carefully to her uncle that her class’s trunk’s theme was Superheroes and he had to dress up as one to help her pass out candy to her fellow students at the school’s annual Halloween event.  

He could do this.  He worked out.  He had a broody, bad boy look he'd been told.  He could rock that Winter Soldier look.

However, by the time he arrived at his half-sister’s house in the 100% polyester suit with polyurethane foam components and Velcro fastenings, he was feeling a bit foolish. The suit was...well, a bit silly looking.  The mask made his face feel sweaty.  And the silver material masquerading as Bucky Barnes’ cybernetic prosthetic arm was not nearly as cool as what he’d envisioned when Rhae had described what she’d ordered for him after asking which superhero he’d be willing to dress up as.

Still, this was for Elie.  He could do this.

So, he felt completely foolish when dear little Elie had looked him up and down with a scowl and pronounced him a villain.

"That's a villain costume, Uncle Jon," she said, shaking her head.  "Don't you know a villain from a hero?"

“No, no…he’s not a villain!” Jon argued. “He’s a victim. He was a good guy. He was Cap’s best friend but then he was captured and brainwashed by the Russians and…”

“He killed Mr. and Mrs. Stark,” Elie said with a dark look.

“But he was brainwashed then and under orders from…”

She put her hands on her hips and said again, “He killed Iron Man’s parents. I rest my case."  Jon sighed in defeat and Elie sighed in exasperation. "You know...you could've just worn your policeman's uniform, Uncle Jon."  

“You’re a life saver, Uncle Jon,” Rhae snickered from the doorway.

“I expect something really good for Christmas,” he said wryly as he herded his niece to the door.

“Oh…good things may be coming your way sooner than you think,” his sister said enigmatically before giving Elie a good-bye hug and adjusting her tiara.

 

* * *

 

“Please, Sansa!” Margaery begged before sneezing a dozen times. Sansa cringed and was grateful they were talking over the phone for once.

“I don’t know, Margaery. I’m not really in the Halloween spirit this year.”

“What better way to get in the spirit than seeing all those adorable little princesses and ninjas and what-have-you trunk-or-treating at the school? Robb and I are both down with this wretched flu and Little Neddie will be so disappointed if…”

“Alright,” Sansa agreed, thinking of her beloved nephew. “I’ll do it. I don’t have to dress up, do I?”

“Um…well…”

“Margaery…” she sighed.

“I already purchased a costume so you don’t have to worry about finding one. It’ll fit you better than me with your height…and your hair color is ideal!”

“Marg…”

“You’re the best sister-in-law/aunt in the world!”

Sansa smiled to herself and worked on mustering some spirit for the upcoming event.  _Black Widow...that's not so bad_ , she told herself.  Black Widow was a pretty bad ass woman actually.  She knew martial arts and stuff about weapons and she was smart...clever.  And she didn't take much shit from those Avenger guys.  Yeah, dressing up like Black Widow wouldn't be too awful, Sansa decided.  Sometimes, she wished she had a bit more Black Widow in her.

At twenty-four, Sansa had just started a new job at an interior design firm a few months earlier…and broken up with her boyfriend Harry. He was a complete shit and she was done crying tears over him. She just wished she had the heart to get back out there on the dating scene. But most of her girlfriends were involved with someone or had moved off.

And going to bars on her own…she wouldn’t be doing that again.

She’d tried that about a month ago and some creep named Ramsey had tried to follow her home. She still trembled at the memory. She’d realized he was tailing her from the bar and headed for a large grocery store that was open 24 hours a day. The manager had called the police when she explained her dilemma. A very kind and sympathetic police officer had arrived and talked to her. Then, he’d swept the parking lot looking for a man fitting Ramsey’s description.

Officer Snow had bought her a cup of coffee in the store’s café while he ran down some information about her would-be stalker. And once she wasn't shaking so badly, she noticed that he was quite handsome with dark curls and dark eyes. His mouth drew up fetchingly to one side when he smiled. She’d like the way his eyes crinkled adorably when he laughed, too.

Once he’d determined the creep had truly disappeared, he followed her home in his cruiser. Sansa was tempted to invite him in for more coffee or more talk. But that would have been far too forward for Sansa. And his radio had started squawking just as they reached her front door and he’d been forced to leave and help someone else.

It seemed to be the story of her life. Creeps aplenty, decent guys few and far between.

And while there were some nice men at the office, she was new there and didn’t want to make the wrong impression. None of them rang her bell anyway.

In truth, she was beginning to wonder if meeting someone special was just not in the cards for her. She’d felt like giving up on romance lately…except for a certain police officer. But that could never be. She knew his name but didn’t think she could ever work up the nerve to call a man, practically a stranger, for a date.

However, Sansa Stark loved her family very much and was content enough to be an excellent aunt to her older brother Robb’s son for now while she took a breather from the dating scene. She adored her nephew Ned. He’d become the center of the Stark Family Universe since his birth nearly six years ago…much to Sansa’s youngest brother Rickon’s dismay.

So of course, Sansa would strap on high-heeled boots and a polyester/spandex jumpsuit that zipped from her neck to down past her navel to go pass out candy at his school’s trunk-or-treat and help out her ailing brother and sister-in-law.

“Whoa, Aunt Sansa!” Little Ned said when he saw her. “You look amazing! But where’s your gun?”

“I’m not carrying weapons, not even pretend ones, to a school function, Neddie. Black Widow will have to rely on her wits and her karate skills tonight.”

Her nephew bobbed his head in agreement and they headed out the door.

“You owe me,” she called over her shoulder to Margaery as she left.

She was only joking of course. She didn’t really mind dressing up and spending the evening with Neddie. It’s not as though she had any better plans.

“You may be thanking me later,” Marg replied much to Sansa’s confusion.

 

* * *

 

“Ned!” Elie shouted as she ran towards a parked SUV bedecked in all manner of Superhero decorations and hand-drawn comics from the class.

Jon jogged to catch up to his niece and was surprised to see a boy dressed as Iron Man hugging her.

“Wow, Elie! Great costume!” the boy said.

“Uncle Jon! This is my friend, Ned.”

“Hello, Ned,” Jon said affably as Ned gave his outfit an appraising look.

“Winter Soldier, huh?” the boy scoffed. _Did this little twerp just scoff at me?_ “I’m Ned...Ned _Stark_ ,” he said with emphasis on the Stark.

“Oh,” Jon chuckled. “Well, I promise I won’t kill your parents.”

“Uh huh,” the boy said, clearly unconvinced.

“Neddie? Can you help me empty these bags of candy into the bowl?” said a voice coming from around the side of the vehicle.

“Sure, Aunt Sansa,” the boy said.

_Sansa?_

Jon had only met one woman in his entire life named Sansa but this couldn’t be her, could it?

And then the owner of the mystery voice materialized before him. Waves of red hair, a skin-tight black suit, sparkling blue eyes and sweet pink lips. Sansa…it _was_ her.

 _Holy shit!_ Jon thought as his jaw dropped and his eyes popped.

Sansa…Sansa Stark. The beautiful young lady he’d helped about a month ago who’d been harassed by some freak at a bar and followed. The gorgeous woman he’d been tempted to ask out when they’d reached her door step but his professionalism stopped him from making such an egregious move.

She’d just been harassed and stalked. She was frightened. What would that say about him as a cop if he used her moment of weakness and terror to press her for a date?

But he’d held on to her number and thought about her often. She’d been sweet and quite charming once she started to relax. She’d seemed to like him. He’d really liked her. He’d held back from calling though.

_Hi, I held on to your personal information after your call a month ago about a stalker and decided to call you out of the blue…like a stalker._

Nah, he couldn’t do that.

Instead, he’d prayed that fate might bring them together again but he’d held little hope of that. Beautiful women were not something Jon Snow had ever had much luck with after all.

But here she was...and dressed as Black Widow!  Yeah, he'd had a thing for Black Widow since he was about twelve and ate, slept and breathed comics in his free time.

“Aunt Sansa, this is my best friend Elie,” the boy, Ned, said.

“Oh, hello, Elie!” Sansa said with a friendly smile. “Ned has told me all about you. And is this your…uncle…” she trailed off as their eyes met.

Her eyes narrowed as though she was trying to place him. He was staring at her rather intently he realized…and half his face was still covered with his Winter Soldier mask. _Damn it…_

He yanked it off and smiled at her and was pleased by the genuine smile he received in return.

“Officer Snow?” she asked incredulously.

“Yes. Hello, Miss Stark,” he said. “This is a nice surprise.”

“It is,” she said as a sweet blush touched her cheeks.

She looked amazing _and_ she looked pleased to see him...and luck must be with him tonight if he met up with her under these circumstances.  _Almost like it's meant to be_ , he told himself wistfully. He suddenly didn’t care about what he was wearing if it meant being here with her tonight.

“I, uh…my sister-in-law had mentioned helping Ms. Targaryen at trunk-or-treat but then said she had come down with the flu, too. Ned said Elie’s uncle would be coming with her.”

“Yes, Elie’s mother is my half-sister so different last name.”

“Oh,” she said smiling wider.  "Well, this is a pleasant surprise then."

 _It sure is_.  “I didn’t make the connection. Stark, I mean.”  _Some cop you are, Snow._

“Well, there are several of us around town. I have a large family.”

“Of course.”

The two children were staring at them with their arms crossed.  “Aren’t we going to finish setting up the trunk, Aunt Sansa?” Ned asked irritably as he continued to scowl at Jon.

“Of course, Ned. Elie, would you like to help us?”

“Yes,” the girl replied.

“I like your costume,” he commented a few minutes later to Sansa.

“I like yours, too. But I think I prefer you in your uniform,” she added with a wink.

Jon gulped and grinned at her.  _Here goes nothing..._   "I...thought about you...after that night.  I hope you've not been bothered anymore or seen that guy around."

"No, not at all, thankfully," she said, shaking her head.  

She brushed a bit of her lovely hair back behind an ear.  Jon wondered if it was as soft as it looked.  He'd like to find out.  

She smiled tentatively and said, "I thought of you, too.  I...well, it wasn't the best night of my life but meeting you was...nice."

"I was very glad to meet you, too.  I didn't want to seem pushy or strange then but I..."

"Uncle Jon!  We're supposed to go get more candy from Mrs. Glover's room now!" Elie shouted at him.

"Right," Jon said, flushing a bit as Sansa toyed with her hair and he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.  "I'll, uh...see you in a bit."

"Don't eat the candy, villain," he heard Ned mutter under his breath.

Jon and Sansa spent the next half hour preparing for the upcoming trunk-or-treat but they found plenty of time to chat and learn more about each other as the night progressed. They stood side by side while the children passed out the candy and edged ever closer as the night grew chillier.  And, Jon worked up the nerve to ask Sansa out on a date before the last of the candy was passed out.

 

* * *

 

 

“Do you think they like each other?” Elie whispered to Ned as the kids munched on some candy while the grown ups took down the decorations.

Ned looked over his shoulder at the pair that were standing next to each other. Aunt Sansa had been giggling in a rather silly manner most of the night and Elie’s uncle did nothing but stare at her like a goof and grin at her constantly.  _Some villain you are_. 

And now, Aunt Sansa had managed to get tangled up in the superhero banner somehow and that villain was laughing and saying he'd captured the elusive Black Widow.  

"Maybe I'd like to be tied up by you," his aunt said with a funny little smile.

_What the heck does that mean?_

Ned didn't know and apparently the Winter Soldier didn't either since he turned three shades of red and stammered a lot.

 _Must be using some of her wits to outfox him_ , Ned decided.  _I hope she uses a karate kick on him next_.

But they just started laughing again with their heads close together.

“I guess,” he shrugged, finally answering his Wonder Woman's question. “But Black Widow and Winter Solider? That’ll never last,” he added sagely.

 

* * *

 

 Margaery smiled at her phone and tapped a response to the text she'd received.

_That's great, honey!  It's a small world after all, huh?  I'm happy for you!_

Then, she made a phone call.  She waited for the coughing to subside once her friend picked up and uttered a 'hello.'

“Well, Rhae,” Margaery said with her stuffy nose. “I’m sorry we’re sick but considering Sansa just texted me to say that Handsome Officer Snow just happens to be your brother and he asked her out, I’d say our plan to reintroduce them away from the line of duty was a success.”

“Awww…I’m so glad,” Rhae said hoarsely…before she dissolved into another fit of coughing. “I just knew…when Jon mentioned (hack, hack) the beautiful redhead named Sansa he’d met on the job a few of weeks (hack, hack) ago, it had to be your sister-in-law.  But he's a dork for protocol and he'd (hack, hack) never make a move...without help.”

“They are very fortunate to have us.  We're almost like superheroes,” Margaery said…before she let out a tremendous sneeze. “AHHH-CHOO!”

“Of course, we are...we're mothers.  And God bless you,” Rhae said.

“Thank you.”


End file.
